


What Pleases Me

by supernovainparadise



Series: The Witcher and The Bard [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff with a little bit of angst, Half-Elf Jaskier, Happy Ending, M/M, Mage Jaskier | Dandelion, Marriage Proposal, More Jaskier backstory, Spoilers, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, mentions of Ciri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: "Look, why don't we leave tomorrow?" Jaskier says, his voice barely a whisper above the mountain's wind. "We could head to the coast. Get away for a while." He steals a glance at the witcher, then turns his gaze back to the mountains. "Life is too short... Do what pleases you... while you can.""Composing your next song?" Geralt asks, his voice a low rumble."Just... trying to work out what pleases me."Jaskier figures out what pleases him, in the end.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and The Bard [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596664
Comments: 18
Kudos: 614





	What Pleases Me

A scream wrenches it's way out of the boy's throat as he pulls lightning from the sky, striking down the human beating him. The older boy convulses on the ground for a moment, before going still, and the half-elf stumbles to his feet, staring down at him in horror. They, he turns and runs, his ribs still aching, no doubt broken.

The boy runs far from the village, deep into the woods, until he reaches a small clearing, full of wildflowers. He collapses to his knees in the clearing, and breaks down, sobbing, scared. They will come for him, the villagers. Rip him to shreds for what he did; elves are hated by many in Cintra, and he is no exception. No one will mourn for an elven orphan, no matter who is father was, no matter how beautiful his mother. So caught up in his own despair, in his fear and grief, he does not notice the woman stepping into the clearing from thin air. He does not notice her until she is kneeling beside him. He flinches, and scrambles away from her, never turning his back, tears running down his face.

The woman does not chase him, but merely watches, pity shining in her eyes, a softness to her that reminds him of his mother. He calms a little at the thought, and the woman smiles.

"It's alright, Julian, I won't hurt you," she says softly. "In fact, I'm here to save you."

She extends her hand to the boy, and though he hesitates a moment, he takes it, and she pulls him up from the grass and through a portal. They emerge in a grand castle, overlooking a beautiful city in the mountains, and Julian thinks to himself that he could stay here forever, and be satisfied.

* * *

Julain frowns down at the grimoire in front of him. The instructions say that the spell should be working, and yet...

And yet there is no sign of movement from the corpse in front of him.

He scowls and briefly thinks about tossing the book into the fireplace when the cadaver twitches. Julian spins on his heel and stares at the body, and watches as it slowly sits up, breathing raggedly as it looks at him with dead, decaying eyes. Julian's heart beats fast in his chest, and the corpse begins to speak in a voice that sounds as though it has been pulled from somewhere far beyond Julian's reach.

" _Destiiiiiny cooomaaands uuuuss aaaalll... Yoouuu caaaannoooot escaaape..._ "

Before the corpse can speak again, Julian sends it back to the grave with a quick flick of his wrist and a flash of light. The corpse falls lifeless once more, and Julian's entire body trembles as he slams the book back on the shelf and sprint up the stairs and into the courtyard, only to find that every single tree in the courtyard has died.

* * *

Julian kneels in the dirt beside the dead huntsman, and frowns at the wound in his skull, as though someone had driven a stick through his temple. His heart thumps in his chest, and Fredefalk stops behind him, frowning. 

"What killed him?" The prince asks, and Julian is silent for a long moment.

He reaches up and unclasps his broach from his cloak, and checks the end of it to the wound on the man's head. It's a perfect match; and Jaskier knows the answer to his ruler's question, though he dreads to speak of it aloud.

But he knows he must, and so he says, "Renfri." And he stands, gazing off into the distance for a long moment, before turning to Fredefalk. "Fetch me my horse."

"But Julian-"

" _Don't_ call me Julian. It's Jaskier."

* * *

The years have been kind to Jaskier. His hair has grown long, falling past his shoulders, but no gray yet touches it. He keeps it pulled back most of the time, his shorter bangs parted to the right and falling softly over his face. He looks more elf-like now too, his features delicate and ears pointed. He's beautiful, particularly given that he is now well over one hundred years old, though very few still alive know his true age.

The sorceress standing beside him on the balcony is one of those few. 

Cintra stands spread out beneath them, and Jaskier leans onto the railing with a slight frown on his face. Yennefer says nothing, and they stay like that for a while, content in the companionable silence of each other's company. Jaskier things about how strange it is to be back in the country he was born, but as a hero instead of a pariah. Hailed as one of the people who saved their country and princess from Nilfgaard. The truth of the matter is that Nilfgaard has only been held back temporarily and that they are gathering their strength for another assault, but who would Jaskier be to tell them that? To ruin the happiness they've only just found?

No, Jaskier won't do that. It's not his place, especially when his status here is only temporary.

The door to the balcony opens, and Yennefer and Jaskier glance back as Geralt steps out onto the balcony. Yennefer smiles at Jaskier and pulls him in for a short hug, then turns and squeezes Geralt's hand before heading back into the castle. Geralt stands beside Jaskier as they look out over the expanse.

"How's Ciri?" Jaskier asks, finally breaking the silence.

"She's well. She's staying at Kaer Morhen, with Vesemir for a while. He thinks she may be able to become a witcher one day, but the choice is hers. Right now, I think she should focus on getting her feet back under herself." Geralt says, glancing at Jaskier. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well. It's nice to have a moment of peace, for once in our busy lives, even if it won't last." Jaskier murmurs, glancing at Geralt. "I wish it could last forever though."

"Hmm..."

All is silent again, but not uncomfortably so. Jaskier thinks about what the future may hold, but he finds that he only really wants one thing; he wants to stay by Geralt's side, no matter what destiny throws at them. And so, though he didn't intend for the words to come out, he doesn't regret that they do;

"Marry me."

Geralt's head whips around as he stares at Jaskier in disbelief. "What?"

Jaskier feels his lips curl up into a smile and turns to face Geralt fully, even dropping down onto one knee for added effect. "Geralt of Rivia, will you marry me?"

"You're _joking._ You want to marry _me_?" Geralt looked down at the bard incredulously, surprise written on his features.

"Elves only love once in their entire life, Geralt, and I've fallen in love with you. There's no one else I'd rather be with." Jaskier says, and he can feel his emotion rising in his voice.

"You're only half-elf, and a half-wit as well." Geralt huffs but smiles anyway. "And I cannot believe I'm saying this, but yes, I will marry you."

Jaskier laughs wetly as Geralt pulls him to his feet and into his arms. He buries his head in the witcher's shoulder, inhaling the smell of leather and Roach and his potions. "I love you. I love you so _fucking_ much." Jaskier says, voice muffled by Geralt's shirt.

"I love you too." Geralt says, holding Jaskier tight as the sun sets over Cintra. Something is coming, and they both know it, but Geralt thinks to himself that he could face anything, so long as he has his bard by his side.

 _What a pair they make_ , Yennefer thinks as she walks down the hall towards her room. _The Witcher and the Bard_.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want me to actually write the ceremony and I will, but otherwise, this is the end of the series! Thank you so much for reading this far, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
